gildedfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Braggon
Braggon is a sorcerer-barbarian dragonborn with an ego problem. Braggon lives his life by his own ideals of masculinity, slightly tilted by his religious beliefs. He prefers to take the lead and prove his worth to his companions. Description Physical Appearance Braggon's body is covered in black scales; his eyes are yellow. Despite his young age, Braggon sports multiple scars and misses a tooth. On his back he seems to grow red scales instead of black ones. The scales currently go from shoulder to shoulder in a broad line, but the patch of red started as little more than a spot when he just hatched. Whatever causes this change in pigment has not been determined by healers from the Tundra. He has burned the marks of three gods into is body. * The half circles of Volgera on the left side of his neck * The fangs of Kharamat on his chest * The eye of Ralakesh on his right hand Before setting out on a Guild Quest, he adorns himself in warpaint. The warpaint is different each time, but he uses colours based on location or type of quest. He usually also singles out one of his chosen gods for each mission. Personality "This is how you hunt!" -Braggon as he tackles a deer Braggon balances on the line between bravery and stupidity. His lust for recognition often means he charges in first, taking the brunt of the initial attacks. Notable Items * Bog's Scar * Cobalt Cleaver History Before hatching Braggon's parents were murdered well before he hatched. The murder was avenged by Gremvahrel Catharsis who decided to keep the egg. Early life Being raised among Clan Gremvahrel, Braggon would be expected to worship Kharamat and be as strong as his body would allow. As the son of the war-hero, Catharsis, Braggon was expected to do great things. He trained to achieve the path that was laid for him, but eventually broke off to follow a path of his own. He has shown affinity for magic at a young age. Pre-Vistaran exploits The curiosity to his true origins led him to wander the Great Tundra. With the Gremvahrel military training he could stand his own against most creatures, even at his young age. He sought to befriend the nomadic and barbarian tribes that were scattered across the tundra in hopes of finding answers. While he knows no more about his origins, he did learn much about the ways of life of these wildlings and has adopted them as his own. As he wandered more and further from the clan, some of the barbarians joined his travels. He grew stronger challenging all who he met, including wild predators. Before the Gilded Fable When Vistara became the ruling deity, he changed the continents completely. The once vast Great Tundra was cut into pieces, rendering most of Braggon's exploration a waste of time. The loss of his achievements is a strong driving factor that brings Braggon back into the adventuring life. Cut off from the rest of his family, Braggon's first task was helping the clan settle into this new world. With his wanderer's experience he was able to lead his people south, into a mountainous region that, despite the warmer climate, was close enough to their lost home. He helped build a new settlement, before he set out to find a guild. Adventures "Move aside. I will make quick work of these rats." -Braggon, just before being nibbled into a bleed-out state by rats. Relationships Gremvahrel Catharsis Being the strongest of his clan, Catharsis was the prime example for Braggon to follow in his quest for greatness. He looks up to his father in a near-worship style, being as bold to call him "the closest one could be to a god". Frankos Dimitros Ever since their first introduction, Braggon has regarded Frankos with suspicion. Braggon believes he knows about all the north, ignoring the possibilities of different continents. This comes in quick contrast to Frankos' claims: both being from a town Braggon hasn't heard of as well as performing deeds Braggon SHOULD have known about. Braggon implied Frankos was lying on the spot and has yet to show any sign of remorse. Frankos' continued successes however slowly shift Braggon's opinion of his companion. Of course nothing will have the same impact as a good one-on-one duel and Braggon is looking forward to this opportunity. Elyon Silverlock Braggon accompanied Elyon along with Devassa and Erhardt into the mines of Dolomak. Braggon respects the Aasimar for his honour and battle prowess, although his social skills may need some work. When their second mission within the mines didn't turn up the way they had hoped, both accepted their fates as (temporary) labour slaves for the Silent Vanguard proudly. Braggon, recognising that Elyon is actually not a direct member of the guild, admires this display of loyalty and knows he can trust Elyon in do-or-die situations. Volos Paarunath Braggon's imagination clearly failed to anticipate people from the seas. To him, Volos is a curious creature that may require some observation. Volos has proven slightly out of touch with common ways of speech and mannerisms to which Braggon has managed to reply with patience. Volos has proven to be quick-witted and a strong combatant, making him a good ally. Devassa Since their first mission in the mines of Dolomak, Braggon has attempted to bring Devassa to his bed. The Drow seemed more than reluctant, which only amuses him more. Her haughty and arrogant attitude earned her the nickname "Princess" from Braggon, a little friendly mockery that she finds annoying. When their second mission in Dolomak brought poor results, they party was given the choice to either leave and watch the guild be destroyed or stay and work off the debt. At this point, Braggon already feared than Devassa may abandon the others, but her betrayal still stung. He wonders what he will do upon seeing her again. His Room in the Guild All adventurers have their own room, which they can design to their liking. Braggon has chosen to have his room look and feel like a cave. the walls and ceiling seem to be made from solid rock and the window looks like an uneven hole, as if made by nature. The walls on either side are smooth, allowing him to paint them. The left wall from the door has been turned into a map from the lost Great Tundra, the location and migration paths of the nomadic tribes scattered across. As well as the old home of clan Gremvahrel in the mountains to the south and Port Frostfall to the west. The wall to the right is an incomplete map of the area surrounding the Gilded Fable There are still many blank areas that require detailed exploring and Braggon is looking to complete it. The floor is covered in multiple hides of slain beasts, from mountain lions to polar bears and walruses. He remembers how he killed each beast and how close they were to killing him first. Most hides still have holes from where he struck the killing blow. On the door-side wall, he has put his trophies. Heads or skulls from slain animals, or sometimes weapons or armor from other warriors. Trophies * Saber Tooth Cat skull * Polar Bear skull * Orc skull wearing a (broken) Bronze Helmet * taxidermy Moose head with broken off antler lodged into its throat * Rusty shortsword * Ptera-folk skull Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Dragonborn Category:Sorcerers Category:Barbarians Category:Gilded Fable Category:Clan Gremvahrel